


Atak dwugłowego rekina

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowspotting, Community: Mirriel, Cop & Vigilante, Crack, Expect Unexpected, Gen, Humor, Original Two-Headed Shark Character, Starling City is a Weird Place, Suspense, Two-Headed Shark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Quentin Lance prosi Arrowa o pomoc w rozwiązaniu zagadki dwugłowego rekina. Crack.





	Atak dwugłowego rekina

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Fikaton 2018, dzień czwarty.

Większość policjantów wychodziła na alejkę za posterunkiem w Glades, żeby zapalić papierosa — i wypada nadmienić, że decydowali się na to tylko ci najdzielniejsi, bo przesąd głosił, że akurat w tym zakątku przedstawicieli służb mundurowych często spotykały bardzo złe rzeczy (zwłaszcza, jeśli któryś wychodził w pojedynkę). Kapitan Quentin Lance jednak nie wierzył w głupie przesądy. Na alejkę zapuszczał się często, ale nie w celu kultywowania szkodliwego dla zdrowia nałogu, tylko żeby spotkać się z lokalnym vigilantem. Arrow wprawdzie coś tam przebąkiwał na temat dachów, że to niby swobodniej i wygodniej, ale Lance zdecydowanie odmówił, ściśle wyznaczając granice współpracy. Nie miał zamiaru dla jego przyjemności latać za każdym razem na szóste piętro (bez windy) i potem jeszcze włazić po drabinie.

Łucznik czekał na niego przyczajony w najciemniejszym kącie (Lance już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się, czy Arrow specjalnie wykręcał im żarówki, żeby te ciemne kąty kreować). Wymienili zwyczajową wiedzę operacyjną, ustalili zeznania na temat ostatnich wydarzeń („Musiałeś mu przestrzelić nogę strzałą?”, „Musiałem”, „Okej”) i, gdy łucznik miał już zamiar się pożegnać, Quentin nagle przypomniał sobie, po co w ogóle chciał z nim dzisiaj spotkać.

— Muszę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać... — powiedział, zatrzymując go.

— Tak? O co chodzi, detektywie?

Lance spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Kapitanie — poprawił się łucznik szybko.

Quentin skinął głową z aprobatą. Może kiedyś wreszcie się nauczy.

— Mam tu taką trochę... nietypową sprawę... — Lance wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki kopertę z kilkoma zdjęciami. — W zatoce ostatnio widywany jest dwugłowy rekin.

Oblicze łucznika, częściowo skryte w cieniu kaptura, nawet nie drgnęło.

— I to jest tylko „nietypowe”? — upewnił się Arrow.

— Gdyby ten rekin fruwał po lesie, to uznałbym to za cholernie dziwnie — powiedział kapitan niecierpliwie. — Ale w Starling już nie takie rzeczy się działy — sarknął.

— "Rekin, który nie pływa, tonie" — mruknął Arrow.

— Co takiego?

— A... to takie, rosyjskie przysłowie...

— Sądzisz, że to jest dobry moment na rosyjskie przysłowia? — zapytał Lance ironicznie.

— Wydawało się pasować tematycznie — oświadczył łucznik. — Skąd pewność, że ten rekin jest... dwugłowy?

— Mamy trochę dowodów...

Lance pokazał mu zdjęcie deski surfingowej, na której widać było wyraźnie ślady szczęk. Bardzo dużych szczęk. A konkretnie — dwóch szczęk. Blisko siebie.

— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy... — zaczął Arrow.

Kapitan wyciągnął kolejne zdjęcie, znacznie mniej przyjemne wizualnie, przedstawiające wyciągniętego z wody nieboszczyka — a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Utopić się raczej nie utopił; prawdopodobnie nie zdążył. Brakowało mu głowy i paru innych części ciała. Wyglądało to tak, jakby został fragmentarycznie pożarty dwoma potężnymi kłapnięciami.

— Poznaliśmy go po tatuażu na ręce. Tej, która została — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Quentin. — To jeden z naszych starych znajomych, członek Bratvy... Masz tu ten swój rosyjski akcent.

— No dobrze, ale wciąż nic nie wskazuje na to, że jest to...

Lance bez słowa pokazał mu trzecie zdjęcie. Wbrew regułom nie było rozmazane. Przeciwnie, całkiem wyraźnie dało się na nim dostrzec wystające ponad powierzchnię wody dwie rekinie głowy. I jedną płetwę grzbietową.

— ...dwugłowy rekin... — dokończył Arrow niepewnie.

— Jeżeli powiesz mi, że to tylko kąt, pod którym zrobiono zdjęcie...

Łucznik przez chwilę milczał.

— Nie powiem — rzekł wreszcie. — Zabrakło mi argumentów.

Lance skinął głową. Jemu też zabrakło, chociaż już niejedno widział w tym szalonym mieście. Ale rekina z dwiema głowami faktycznie jeszcze nie było.

— Mój szef poprosił, żeby coś z tym zrobić. A jego z kolei poprosił jego szef. A nad nim jest pani burmistrz. I wszyscy mają coś do powiedzenia w kwestii mojej emerytury...

— Co ja mam niby zrobić? — zdenerwował się nagle Arrow. — Iść go wyławiać?

— Nie masz tam w tym swoim kołczanie jakiejś strzały-odstraszacza rekinów? — zażartował Lance, ale zaraz spoważniał. Wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Następną ofiarą, która wpadnie w szczęki potwora, mogła być jakaś niewinna osoba; tamten surfer ledwo uszedł z życiem. — Nie, tego nie wymagam — uściślił. — Ale gdyby któryś z twoich... _meta_ -znajomych... przypadkiem coś wiedział... I może wiedział, jak temu zaradzić... Bylibyśmy ogromnie wdzięczni. Masz sporo znajomości, nie?

— Dobrze, popytam. — Arrow skinął głową. — Do zobaczenia, detektywie.

— Kapitanie — mruknął Lance. Gdy chował kopertę ze zdjęciami do kieszeni, opuścił na moment wzrok. Gdy go ponownie uniósł, łucznika już nie było.

* * *

Oliver na wszelki wypadek udał się nad zatokę. Urządził wizję lokalną, ale niczego tam nie znalazł — ani rekinów o nadprogramowej ilości głów, ani zwykłych. Tak się zamyślił, że nawet nie zauważył (po części również przez ograniczający pole widzenia kaptur), że nagrał go na telefon jakiś przebiegający wieczorny joggingista. Zupełnie nieświadomy, że już następnego dnia nowy filmik z nim w roli głównej zacznie robić karierę na You Tube („Arrow spotting” było jednym z ulubionych hobby mieszkańców Starling), wsiadł na swój motor i ruszył w drogę powrotną do kryjówki. Ponieważ tym razem jechał (prawie) zgodnie z przepisami, miał dużo czasu do namysłu.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że to King Shark, ale wiedział, że obecnie przebywał w więzieniu A.R.G.U.S. O Amandzie Waller można było powiedzieć wiele negatywnych rzeczy, ale na pewno nie to, że wypuściłaby na wolność niebezpiecznego potwora. No i King Shark dysponował _jedną_ głową. W momencie, gdy Oliver wjeżdżał do podziemnego garażu, przylegającego do Arrowcave, nagle go olśniło. Już wiedział, z czym mu się ten dwugłowy rekin kojarzył!

Od razu przedzwownił do Flasha.

— Barry, cześć. Nie przeszkadzam? To świetnie. Słuchaj, Cisco ma jakiś sposób, żeby skontaktować się z naszym podwodnym kumplem, prawda? Super. Tak myślałem. No to niech powie Aquamanowi, żeby trzymał swoje zwierzątka z daleka od mojego miasta!

**Koniec**


End file.
